


favorites

by andnowforyaya



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cock Warming, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29569008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andnowforyaya/pseuds/andnowforyaya
Summary: Ten’s favorite place was right here, squeezed between the two people he loved most in the world.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny/Qian Kun, Suh Youngho | Johnny/Qian Kun
Comments: 40
Kudos: 332





	favorites

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taeyomi (buttercream)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttercream/gifts).



Ten’s eyelids fluttered open when he felt the curve of a broad hand over his shoulder. The mattress dipped with a creaky groan. It had to be the middle of the night; he felt like he’d only just closed his eyes and pulled Kun’s arms around him in bed.

“Hrgh,” he grunted, or something like it, and Johnny’s husky chuckle graced his ears. Ten was surprised he hadn’t heard Johnny come in. Then again, his face was pressed into Kun’s naked chest and he was entirely submerged under the covers in a comfortable cave of his own making. 

When he wriggled enough to come up for air, he smelled eucalyptus and mint, scents from a shower Johnny must have only finished. A thin stripe of silver moonlight lanced through the small parting in their curtains, providing just enough illumination for Ten to make out murky shapes in their otherwise dark bedroom. Kun was dead asleep, his mouth slightly open.

Ten shifted slightly to squint behind his shoulder. His eyelids were heavier than boulders, and he struggled to keep them open, but he made out the shape of Johnny in the dark. He was a handsome shadow, if shadows could be.

“We waited up for you,” Ten mumbled. 

Johnny’s fingers pet Ten’s cheek, a tender caress. “I can see that. I’m sorry I’m so late. This client has us by our balls.”

“Hmph.”

When Johnny lifted the covers to crawl in behind him, allowing precious heat to escape his cocoon and a chill to hit his legs and backside, Ten whined and grumbled. He was jostled while Johnny settled in, and Kun snorted but didn’t wake. Johnny’s arm came to rest around the dip of Ten’s waist. 

Ten’s favorite place was right here, squeezed between the two people he loved most in the world. He hummed, content, forgiving Johnny for waking him, and relaxed into the soft mattress.

A car passed on the street under their window.

“Ten,” Johnny whispered in his ear, hands palming his ass, “can I…?”

Ten pushed back into Johnny’s huge hands and made a little noise of agreement, too close to sleep now to be verbal. 

He shivered when Johnny’s fingers skimmed the backs of his thighs to push his shirt up. Ten wasn’t wearing any underwear; he rarely did in bed anymore. Just didn’t see the point. Then Johnny’s thumbs parted his ass cheeks, and Johnny pressed in close and tight, sealing them together under the covers, his soft cock nestled between Ten’s cheeks. 

A deep, satisfied groan rumbled through Johnny’s chest. Ten felt the vibrations across his back, and his toes curled in response. He liked being able to make Johnny sound like that. He liked the intimacy of letting Johnny use his body however he pleased, and tonight, like many nights, it was to help him sleep. The sense of wholeness and gratitude was enough to make Ten’s brain switch off completely.

Johnny kissed the side of his neck with dry, plush lips. “Love you, baby.”

Ten buried his nose against Kun's throat, and they fell asleep like that, entwined.

.

Johnny was hard and jammed between his thighs when Ten began waking up, and as Ten considered the merits of surrendering to full consciousness, his eyes remained stubbornly closed. In his dream, he was a delivery service witch riding on a very short broomstick.

Johnny’s hand clutched at Ten’s shoulder as he rocked forward. A shiver of pleasure rolled down Ten’s body when he felt Johnny’s mouth suck on a sensitive spot on his neck, just below his ear. One of his favorite spots. 

Johnny’s tongue laved over his skin. It kind of felt like a cat’s tongue.

Ten scrunched his nose. “Jiji…that tickles…”

“Jiji? That’s a new one,” Johnny grunted. His hand traveled down Ten’s side, squeezed his ass, and then pressed down over his thigh, adding pressure. The broomstick moved. It was wet and smooth and slid between the sandwich of his thighs fluidly. Ten’s dream-brain worried about splinters. His awake-brain made his hips arch back so that each of Johnny’s slow, full thrusts teased his perineum and nudged his balls. He moaned softly.

“Jiji’s that cat in Kiki’s,” Kun said somewhere above Ten’s head. Ten felt lips touch the space between his brows. “Isn’t that right, baby?”

Ten flopped his arm over Kun’s side. “Mmm, special delivery on Johnny’s broomstick.”

“You got a package for us?” Kun teased.

“Yeah, big package,” Ten breathed. 

“I don’t know, it’s kind of small from where I’m looking. Fits right in my hand.”

Ten’s eyes snapped open. “Oh, fuck you.” 

Kun laughed and kissed the grumpy pucker of Ten’s lips as he reached between their bodies and rubbed the heel of his palm down Ten’s hard, dribbling length. His nimble fingers played with the head of Ten’s cock and Ten shuddered, squeezing his thighs together.

Johnny moaned in Ten’s ear. “Did you like waking up on my broomstick?”

“I remember it being bigger,” Ten said, tilting his head back to give Kun’s mouth better access to his throat. “It’s so short I can barely ride it.”

“God, sometimes I wish you wouldn’t talk,” Johnny complained, obviously deflecting from the barb Ten had flung at him. His fingers gripped the fleshy part of Ten’s waist and dug in, and Ten pushed into the bruising touch, gasping, as Johnny’s cock slipped from between his thighs. 

He was warm and wet where Johnny had rubbed against him, and he snaked his hand down to touch himself there, to feel the smooth slick of lube running down his inner thighs, to dig his nails into the tenderized skin.

“There’s a position for that,” Kun pointed out.

Ten’s heart did a double-tap from excitement. He started to salivate, a Pavlovian response. Sleepy and warm, he clumsily knocked his hand, now wet with the lube from between his thighs, against Kun’s cock under the covers and grinned like a cat that had gotten into the cream when he was able to wrap his palm around it. It was at half-mast but definitely interested, especially when Ten did the trick with his wrist he had mastered only a couple months into his first go at dating Kun.

" _O_ _ h _ ,” Kun breathed, eyes rolling back a little. His hand slowed on Ten’s dick, but Ten couldn’t even be mad because Kun losing control was such a rare and beautiful sight to behold, like a flower that only bloomed in the moonlight. Kun blinked and ducked his chin, cheeks going pink.

Most days, what followed these impromptu morning sessions when Ten woke up to Johnny or Kun or both of them hard and frisky was a bit of heavy petting, maybe a lazy handjob or two. There was a comfort to these mornings that Ten had come to crave and love; the sex was vanilla, unhurried, and tender. Deeply satisfying in a way Ten had never expected to be satisfied.

But some mornings, he wanted something different.

"What's the position, Kun?" Ten licked his lips and circled his thumb around the tip of Kun's cock.

Kun groaned. "The one where Johnny uses your mouth like it's his personal fleshlight."

Ten's stomach swooped to his knees. He swore he could feel his own pupils dilate. Kun was always so good at saying the exact thing in the exact moment to make Ten lose his mind. It was like his superpower.

Behind Ten, Johnny trailed the tip of his finger down his back, right along the ridge of his spine, and laughed quietly. "You froze up so quick. You like being my cocksleeve that much?"

"Of course he does," Kun panted, a sadistic edge to his breathy teasing. "Look at him drooling already."

Ten shoved at Kun with his wet hand and snorted in triumph when Kun spluttered, offended. "I'm not," Ten said, and then he wiped his hand across his mouth just in case he  _ was  _ drooling, but the action only caused him to smear lube and pre-cum over his chin and lips. "Damnit," he hissed, pride wounded, even as Johnny pressed him down onto his back and fluffed the pillows around his head.

"It's okay baby," Johnny said, "your face is gonna be a mess after this, anyway."

Kun pushed the covers to the side, and Ten’s skin pebbled with the sudden exposure to the cool air. 

“It’s cold,” Ten whined as Johnny straddled his chest and nudged the head of his dick against Ten’s jaw. 

Kun pried Ten’s knees apart, but not before kissing up the length of his calves and nibbling a bit on the insides of his thighs. By the time Kun had put Ten’s knees over his shoulders, Ten wasn’t cold anymore, and he was trying to keep his legs from shaking while Kun fondled his testicles like they were medicine balls. Knowing Kun could do anything he wanted down there and all Ten would be able to see if he tried to look was the glistening head of Johnny’s giant cock as Johnny prepared to ram it down his throat was the best kind of torture for Ten’s libido. 

Ten’s hands had fallen to Johnny’s meaty, muscled thighs during Kun’s onslaught, so Ten dug his nails into Johnny’s skin to keep himself from spontaneously climaxing when Kun squeezed him, and he huffed out a shaky laugh when Johnny’s dick bobbed.

Johnny caught the bottom of Ten’s jaw with his hand and dragged it down, opening Ten’s mouth. “You ready?” he asked, eyes going soft and considering for a moment. 

Ten nodded, and Johnny glanced behind his shoulder, probably to give Kun some secret signal, because while Johnny released his hand from Ten’s jaw and guided his cock into the warm cavern of Ten’s open, willing mouth, Kun pressed his pelvis flush against Ten’s ass, locked his elbows around Ten’s thighs, and took both of their dicks into the wet, tight circle of his hands. One long, excruciatingly slow stroke from base to tip had Ten’s eyes rolling back. Johnny cupped his hand around the base of Ten’s skull and pushed until he hit the back of Ten’s throat.

Ten moaned under Johnny’s weight. His body wanted to arch, wanted to buck, wanted to thrust into Kun’s hand, but he was restrained from nearly every angle, and all he could do was scrabble uselessly with his hands at Johnny’s thighs.

Johnny was still clean from his shower hours before, the thin coating of lube flavorless and unobtrusive, the pure scents of eucalyptus and cotton sheets mixing with his natural musk. He was heavy on Ten’s tongue.

“That’s it, baby,” Johnny coaxed, letting Ten adjust to his weight and size. 

It took a couple of breaths, but soon enough, Ten felt all resistance fall away from his body in an intentional release of power. He could and wanted to do nothing but enjoy himself as Johnny and Kun used him for their pleasure. Sometimes it surprised even himself how quickly he could flip the switch from bantering to submitting, but knowing his purpose in these moments gave him a sense of complete security and—if he dared to think it—even fulfillment. He moaned around Johnny’s cock and ground his hips up into Kun’s hands as much as he could with the weight bearing down on him to demonstrate his appreciation.

Johnny’s answering sigh was full of affection. “You’re doing so well.” 

Johnny shifted back and forth on Ten’s chest, fucking his mouth slowly, while Kun worked his hands over Ten faster. Even though Ten couldn’t see, he could picture exactly what Kun’s cock looked like lined up against his own: pinker in tone, slightly longer, slightly fatter. Both of them were hard in his soft hands. 

The dissonance that came with giving and receiving pleasure simultaneously made Ten feel like he was floating above his body. He loved it, losing himself in the sensations. He was the conduit for Johnny and Kun’s arousal, the thing that connected them all together. His pleasure was their pleasure was his pleasure, and all of it was building like a rumble of thunder in the clouds. 

His toes curled. His belly tightened. His core shook. His heels hammered into Kun’s back as his back arched like a bow ready to snap. 

Then Kun twisted his grip on their cocks  _ just right _ , and Ten tipped over the edge in an orgasm that made his bones quake, that made his body feel like a live wire. He ripped his head to the side so that he could cry out and not accidentally bite Johnny’s dick off. He felt electric as he came into Kun’s hand and over his own belly. Each pulse could have powered a whole town.

“You both got some on my back,” Ten heard Johnny tease with a laugh, but it sounded distant, like Ten’s ears were stuffed with cotton.

Ten sagged into the bed and looked up dazedly at the ceiling. As his orgasm subsided, the feeling that he was floating above his body remained. He was suspended on a cloud. 

Johnny, still looking over his shoulders, held his length in his hand. “Open up.”

Ten opened his mouth slightly. He knew what was coming and closed his eyes. He heard Johnny grunt as he stroked himself, and when the first ropes of cum splashed over Ten’s face, Ten mewled happily. He licked his lips, savoring the slightly salty taste of Johnny’s release on his tongue.

Blood rushed back into his legs when Kun allowed his knees to slip from Kun's shoulders. He felt Kun trail a finger through a glob of cum on his belly, and then Kun's arms were against Ten's sides, holding him around the middle. Warm and surrounded, Ten giggled when Kun licked into his belly button. "Tickles," he whispered, voice wrecked.

Ten decided it would take too much energy for him to open his eyes. He felt the brush of Johnny's thumb over his cheek.

"Falling asleep again?" Johnny asked.

" ‘s too early," Ten mumbled, barely moving his lips.

He breathed. A kiss or a hand swept over his brow. 

.

Ten awoke the second time that morning to the smell of fried bacon, sunlight streaming into his eyes from where he was wrapped up in a nest of blankets on the couch in the living room. He yawned hugely and turned his face to escape the glare of light and rolled his cheek right onto their cat Louis’ fuzzy belly.

“Hello, Louis.” Ten rubbed his face into Louis’ fur as Louis stuck out all of his limbs in an attempt to shove him off. “Stop that.” He wrestled Louis under both arms, squishing him against his chest. Louis calmed immediately and began purring like a little motor.

At the other end of the couch, Johnny, wearing a sweater and reading glasses, had Ten’s feet in his lap. He was looking at something on his iPad held over Ten’s big toes. “Awake finally? It’s been three days.”

“Very funny,” Ten said drily.

“Kun ate all the bacon.”

“Kun did not eat all the bacon,” Kun said from the kitchen. “But I  _ am  _ cooking the last of it, so let’s add it to our grocery list this week.”

“Did you clean me up before you carried me out here?” Ten asked.

Johnny lowered his glasses and shook his head, grinning. “Nope. You’ve got dried cum all over your face.”

Ten threw the pillow underneath his head at Johnny, who batted it away with his iPad. “I could feel it if it were dried,” he said, smoothing a hand over his clean cheeks.

“Then why’d you ask?” Johnny went back to reading.

Ten pushed himself up onto his elbows, and Louis wedged himself into the space between the back of the couch and Ten’s body. When Kun walked into the living room with two plates piled high with a stack of pancakes and a haystack of bacon, everyone—including Louis—perked up and turned their attention toward him.

“Jesus, you’re like the velociraptors in Jurassic Park,” Kun said, putting the plates and three sets of utensils down on the coffee table. “Make room.”

They made room, Ten sitting up and moving to the middle. Louis hopped into Kun’s lap. 

Together, they ate the crisp, savory bacon and pancakes slathered with butter and drenched in syrup that Kun had prepared, sharing sweet kisses between each new bite, and Ten decided then that this was his favorite way to spend their mornings, quietly content, playfully bickering, comfortably in love.

.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it! comments and kudos appreciated! Thanks s for the beta ❤️
> 
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/andnowforyaya) | [my cc](http://curiouscat.me/andnowforyaya)


End file.
